A Beach In Norway
by deans-dick
Summary: Based on the last bit of the episode Doomsday (2x13) When The Doctor and Rose say their last goodbyes while burning the sun to do so, Rose gives him some pretty shocking news and a few words to describe her feelings, unfortunately The Doctor disappears before he could complete his response, leaving Rose shocked and in denial. Will they ever get the chance to love each other?


**Hello!**

**So, I am just writing this real quick because I was just doing my own thing, washing dishes, thinking about Doctor Who and stuff and BAM this idea hits me. **

**See, I was thinking about the Season 2 finale, where at the very end, when Rose and the Doctor say goodbye, and Rose says there are five of us now, and explains, me, mum, dad, micky, and the baby. And The Doctor is just like "you're not...?" and she just chuckles and says no and explains and after the doctor says "what about you?" **

**and I just had the great idea of mixing up this bit and changing the story, because see I ship Rose and The Doctor like I ship me and my bed and that's a lot. So yeah, I hope this all makes sense and you enjoy it. **

* * *

I stood on the beach, my leather jacket covering most of the breeze coming from Bad Wolf Bay. The voice from my dreams, his voice, it had been calling me here, why? I still wasn't quite sure, but I suppose I was about to find out, right?

I turn back to look at all of my family, standing by Dad's old jeep, Micky standing next to my Mum, Mum tucked closely under Dad's arm. They were quite cute, and I envied their love. I wished I had long enough to have that kind of love with the Doctor. The kind that last as long as he exists the kind that no one can tear apart.

I let out a sigh, turning back to my original position, only to be greeted by a ghost like Doctor. The image was startling, I hadn't even heard him, how was he here anyways? I thought the wall was completely sealed, nothing could get through it anymore. Besides it would be impossible anyways, though at the time I didn't care. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. "Where are you?" I manage to mumble, of all the things to say to him at that moment, I had to be logical. Maybe he was rubbing off on me.

"In the TARDIS, there is one tiny gap in the universe, just about to close." He pauses. "It takes a lot of energy to send a projection like this, I am on an orbit around a super nova."

He was still real though, right there in front of me. Talking, smiling, breathing. Right there in his suit he always wore, and those odd white converse, along with that British accent I knew anywhere in the world. He was there.

"I am burning up the sun just to say goodbye," He mumbles, though a smirk tugs at his lips, because I could tell he honestly could care less if it meant talking to me one last time. Though the word goodbye made me want to throw up, I didn't want to say goodbye, I wanted to say I love you, and I want to be able to say that for eternity. If there was anything I had learned over the course of time me and The Doctor were apart, was that I loved him, and I always had, and always will.

"You look like a ghost," I say, almost mystified and scared by the figure in front of me.

"Hold on," He says seriously, before taking up his sonic-screwdriver and toying with it a bit before pointing to nothing-ness, though I could assume it was a piece of machinery in the TARDIS. His image began to slowly become solid, and I could no longer see through him and to the rocky cove behind him.

I slowly take steps towards him, scared that if I got anywhere near him, he would disappear like one of my many dreams I had had over the course of these few months. "Can I-" I start to reach my hand up towards his face. All I wanted. It's all I wanted was to get to touch The Doctor one last time, feel his warm skin under the palm of my hand, because what I felt was real. What we had was real. He was real. This was real.

He says sadly. "I'm still just an image, no touch."

Of course, just an image Rose, how stupid of you. I slowly and sadly put my hand back to my side. "Can't you come for a bubbly?" I ask. Though I knew I wouldn't have any bubbly, at least not the alcohol.

"No, the whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse," He explains, though to be honest, for the first time, I could care less about that. I could care less about those stupid universes holding us back from each other. I could be with him right now, I could touch him, and kiss him. Though no, the two universes are holding us apart. That is quite tragic if you ask me.

"So?" I say a bit shakily. I add a small smile at the end and shake my head a bit. I honestly didn't care, I just wanted him with me. He smiles, a genuine smile, a smile I will probably never see again. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and look off a bit before turning back to him.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He asks, looking around us, at the beautiful cove and baby powder sand, with the large grey waves.

"We're in Norway," I state. He makes an 'o' shape with his mouth, nodding his head a bit.

"Norway... right...," He mumbles.

"About 50 out of Burgin, it's called Dalak Elf Strandin," I say, nodding my head.

"Dalek?" The Doctor says worriedly, leaning forward.

"Da-_leak_, it's Norwegian for bad," I pause. "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay."

We both let out a chuckle. My smile quickly fades and I look back at him shaking my head a bit. "How long have you got?" My voice creaks as I utter the words. I could feel the tears threatening to spill.

"About two minutes," He says, just staring at me, the way he used to when we would joke around in the TARDIS and he would stop laughing and I would continue on and once I was done we would just stare at each other bit and he would have that exact look on his face. I run my fingers through my hair, shaking my head once again.

"I don't even know what to say," I squeak, though I do indeed know what to say, I have so many things to say that it was ridiculous, so many things I could tell him.

He laughs, looking down. When he looks back up he's staring again and we're just silent. Until his eyes drift back to where my family stands, by the jeep. "You've still got Messed Up Micky then?" He says nodding his head towards them. I could feel a bit of jealously drip off his voice, or maybe it was just me. It was probably just me.

"Well there's five of us now," I manage to crock. Everything in my will was telling me not to tell him, to just enjoy this time that I've got with him, but I couldn't help it. He deserved to know as well. I sigh. "Mum, Dad, Micky, and the baby."

Once I utter the words, I could feel my neck get hot and my stomach feel just the bit more exposed. I watch The Doctor's chocolate brown eyes widen a bit as his lips utter. "You're not?" I could see a small smile peak on his lips.

I smile a bit and look off at the rolling waves onto the sand. I thought it was always the water's way of letting the ground knowing how much it loved them, by constantly kissing the tan grains. I slowly look back at him and realize he has been waiting for my answer. I let out a sigh and look down as my slightly bulged stomach. I chuckle a bit, and smooth out the shirt so my expanded torso could be clearly visible. I continued to stare down at the tightened purple material of my jumper.

"Y-You're pregnant?" He stutters, pulling me back to reality. I look up at him and let out a small smile.

"Yea, only 4 more months until we've got another Tyler on the way," I say shaking my head.

"It's Micky's?" He asks, look over at Micky, then back to me.

I look down again, at my own hands, then back up to meet his eyes. "No, it's not Micky's."

"Then Whose Is I-" He seems to stop himself and just stares into the distant, like he'd just discovered the whole reason to life. "Rose."

He suddenly leaps forward, scaring me and causing me to jump back. He's so close to my now, it's like I could almost feel his breathing on my nose, though that's impossible.

"Rose," He looks straight into my eyes. "Is it mine?"

My breathing hitches and I manage to mutter. "Yes."

He lets out a breath, I couldn't tell if it was a relieved breath or a stressed breath. "M-Mine? My baby, inside of you, _you, _Rose Tyler? Half Time-Lord, Half Human?"

I let out a chuckle and a teary smile. "Yeah, yeah I suppose so."

He kneels down to my stomach so he's face to face with it. He stares at it in bewilderment, turning his head around it like it couldn't be true. Suddenly he begins to speak. Thought not to me. To our baby. "Hello there kiddo. It's your daddy I guess, wow that sounds weird. Though, uh, I just wanted you to know that I probably won't ever see you again, but trust me, I love you."

I break down into tears my body jerking with hiccups. "Will we ever be able to see you again?"

"Probably not," He mumbles. I let out more violent sobs, I couldn't believe this was happening, my love, my only love, even if there was Micky, I'd never really _loved_ him, not the way I do with The Doctor, he was leaving, I'd never be able to see him again. I'd be left with only a fracture of our DNA mixed into one.

"I-" I choke on a sob, looking off somewhere eyes for a bit before looking at him again. "I love you."

I uttered those words and my heart was flying, it was racing at a million a minute. What if he doesn't love me back? What if I scare him? What is I just destroyed any chance of seeing him again?

"Quite right too," He pauses. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler-"

And he was gone, without a warning I was left alone. Without him once again. I'd never see him again. Ever. He was gone. I hadn't realized I was in the wet sand until the oldness seeped through my jeans and my mother had joined me, he tried to calm me down but I couldn't. They were all muttering words, maybe even screaming them at me, but I couldn't hear them. They were all sort of... jumble up, they just seemed unimportant. I'm not sure how long I'd laid there in the sand, I just know it was enough for it to turn the sky black and for me to run out of water to leak through my eyelids. Soon, I had fallen asleep. Without The Doctor. Though I dreamed about him. It was enough for me all together.

* * *

**Alright, so I hope y'all liked this. I worked pretty hard on it. Though this isn't the end of it I probably have about one or two chapters left. So Rate, Comment, and send Feedback! it means the world!**

**-Chloe**


End file.
